


Learning a Lesson

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Louds, aged down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Lynn and Lincoln both learn a lesson when it comes to sharing toys. One shot/Drabble.





	Learning a Lesson

The Loud House was a lot less chaotic than usual. All that could be heard was the sounds of the television at high volume and girls laughing. It was early in the evening, and Lynn Sr was making dinner for the family.

It was nice to not be interrupted by kids, since they all were occupied with something. That is, until he heard the pitter patter of small feet on the kitchen floor. He turned around to see his son, Lincoln, who was wearing nothing but a t shirt and a diaper. He was running a spot on his face, and had tears coming out of his eyes.

Lynn turned off the stove and kneeled down to the child. "Aw hey buddy, what's the matter?", he asked him.

"L-Lynn hit me", the toddler told him.

"Oh she did, did she?"

He picked up Lincoln and brought him into the living room, where he and his sister Lynn had been playing together.

The girl tried to hide once she saw her father enter the room, but it didn't work.

"Lynn Loud Junior! Come here right now, young lady", he shouted to the one who shares his name.

She came over to where her dad was standing. "Yes, daddy?", she said as she looked up at him with "puppy eyes".

"Oh now don't pull that face on me", he told her. "You are in trouble".

She finally gave in, and sat down on the couch. Lynn Sr sat Lincoln down next to her, as he kneeled down in front of both of them.

"Lynn honey, did you hit your brother?"

She looked away. "Yes, I did".

"Why did you do that?"

"Because he was being annoying"

He frowned at her. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say".

"Well, he was", she insisted to her father. "And I can tell you the whole story"

She began. "I was sitting here, playing with my new tea set. Me and my teddy were having a fun time at our tea party. Then Lincoln came in here, and wanted to play too. I told him no, but he kept trying to touch everything", she said as she looked at her father. "So I hit him so he would leave me alone".

Lynn Sr looked at his daughter. "Honey, you know that he just wanted to play. He likes playing with you and your sisters", he told her. "If you didn't want him to play with your things, you could've came and got me instead of hitting him".

"I'm sorry, Daddy", she said. "I'll try better next time".

"I'm glad to hear it, sweetie", he said as he turned to Lincoln next. "Now son, you can't just go and take whatever you want, okay? You need to ask your sisters before you can play with their things".

The three year old nodded his head. "Ok daddy, i un-erstan".

"Good. Now apologize to each other"

Lynn scooted closer to her little brother. "I'm sorry, Linky", she said to him. "I won't do it again I promise". She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the spot where she hit him.

"I sorry too", Lincoln told her, "I ask next time".

"I love you Lincoln"

"I love you too"

Lynn Sr smiled at his kids. "Well, now that that's settled, who'd like to come help me with dinner?"

"Me!", both of the kids said at the same time.

From then on Lynn tried harder to control herself, but Lincoln somehow still ended up taking a few hits. Siblings, what can you do with them?


End file.
